Of Friendships Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression
by Ares War Kid
Summary: the thoughts and feelings that Jack and Ana have towards each other. Each mini storypoem change between Jacks POV and Anas POV
1. Jacks POV

A/N well this is a poem type thing isabout Friendship, love, excitement and depression. This is about what happened to Jack and Ana after Jack got the Black Pearl back. The friendship part may not be brilliant but I couldn't put what I wanted to words it was kind of hard toso here is the poem hope you enjoy. Please review and no flames.

We've been friends for a while

I knew I love her the day I got me ship back

Who wouldn't refuse me?

So I followed me heart

I told her I love her and to my surprise

She loved me back

I was the happiest pirate alive

I couldn't help but tell the entire crew

Heehee I remember the look she gave me

Of love and of embarrassment

The years rolled by and we were still in love

Nothing was guna change the way we felt

I was like a kid who received 2 Christmas's

Nothin' could bring me down

Not even Norrington

That was sayin' somethin'

The years rolled by with fun, love and the good ol' fight here and there

I was excited 'bout it

I was in love, who wouldn't be?

Ahh how excited I was to have me ship back and to fall in love

I couldn't help but smile all the time

I thought nothin' could bring me down

How wrong was I

She left me!

We were in love

Maybe that was the problem

Why did love have to hurt so much?

We loved each other

She left me for what

Her attitude that's what I loved 'bout her

Now that's all gone

Why was I so daft?

She left me and now I don't think I could love again

She had all the time in the world to say somethin' but didn't

Now I wonder was I drunk

Or was it me who drove to leave

I will never know

Unless she comes back

If she comes back

Wait she will never come back


	2. Anas POV

A/N well I know that Jack and Ana never got together after Jack got The Black Pearl back but it what could of happened. Well the hitting from a certain person not naming anyone. So I have decided that I am going to do more mini stories/ poem type things following after Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression.

I fell for him, that day

The day he escaped from Norrington

The day he got his ship back

That's when I knew I was in love with him

To my surprise he told me

I could of died and gone to 'eaven

Coz I was so happy

I told him I loved him back

I notice the spark in his eyes

Then I knew he was happy

I never knew I could feel this way

The feeling of being in love and being loved back

I couldn't help but be happy

I knew he was, the look on his face was a give away

He told the entire crew

I could 'ave slapped him

But I didn't I just couldn't hurt him

By the look I gave him he must of known how I felt

We were the happiest pirates alive

We couldn't help but smile

I was excited and so was he

Nothin' could stop him

Now I knew what I got myself into

But I couldn't help it

I loved him

I loved everythin' 'bout him

Then everythin' went wrong

I mean I didn't mean to leave him

But I had to

I need to

I ran coz I couldn't say it

I couldn't tell him

I was such a fool to leave him

Why did I?

Was it I couldn't help my feelings

Or was I scared of love

I don't really know

I can find out

But that means going back

I know where he is

But should I go back

I still love him

But I can't go back

Or can I?


	3. Feelings

A/N I am on a roll. Well this is the third mini story/poem in the Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression. This one is in Jack POV.

The days have rolled by

She hasn't returned to me

I miss her

I feel lost

I need her here

Nothin' will ever be the same

Without her here

The crew are all unhappy

Im unhappy

We all miss her

Everythin' is different

I have my reason why she left

But I doubt she would coz of them

I mean if it was me then I would of known

But it could have been me

Arrrgh!

How could I let the one I love go?

Why didn't I make her stay?

Could have I made her stay

If I made her stay I could have lost her love

I don't want to loose her love

Love aint that a strange feeling

Maybe I was scared of love

Maybe I was not enough

I still don't know why she left

I think that it was love

I mean it can't be me

Unless she thought that I would

Use her and leave her

Like I do to the whores

In Tortuga but I wouldn't

Not to her anyway

I love her

I still do only if she comes back

Im starting to think she will never come back

If she comes back

I would never let her go

I can't think straight without hurting so much

Why does my heart and soul feel so empty?

Why does it hurt?

Me heart feels like its been ripped out

Why does love make everythin' feel different?

Why does love have to be different?

Love aint that scary

Is it?


	4. Decisions

A/N I am on a roll with theses mini story/poems. So this is the fourth mini story/ poem in my Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression. In Ana's POV

I will go to him

But what if he doesn't want me?

I mean I left him

Coz I was scared

Love scared me

And I couldn't tell him

I am such a fool

What if he hates me?

Does he love another?

So many questions

Yet no answers unless

I see him

I can't see him

I am afraid he will hate me

I am afraid he doesn't love me

I am afraid coz it hurts

It hurts so much that I want the pain to go

But it won't unless I see him

If I see him there will be more pain

Ugh! Pain is everywhere

Mainly in my heart

I shouldn't of left him

But I did for the reason I was scared

I can think that he is blamin' himself

But he shouldn't its not his fault

It was mine. My fault

I wish I could tell him

But I cant, I cant face him

Not yet, but when?

In a few years, a couple of months, a few weeks or just a few days

I want to see him but I can't bring my self to

The longer I wait the more pain im in

Perhaps I hurt so much that I don't know whats right or wrong

If I see him what will I tell him?

I ran coz I was scared of love

Or that I couldn't help it

My feelings are all over the place

If I see him shall I kiss him?

Or if I see him with someone else will I slap him?

If I see him what will he do?

If I see him will my question have their answers?

Will I still love him?

Love hurts too much

My heart hurts is it coz of him?

Or is it coz of love?

I will never know

Unless I find him

If I want to find him

Maybe he doesn't want to be found

Shall I close my heart to him?


	5. Followling My Heart

A/N Well this is the fifth mini story/poem in the Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression. This one is in Jack POV.

I now realized

That not everythin'

Will be the same

She left me

And now I fear that she will never come back

I let her go coz I was afraid of love

Me afraid

That is the first not many will believe that

Even if it got out would anyone believe it?

My life is turned upside down coz of love

If I made her stay would be coz of love

Or coz I am Capt'in and I gave an order

Either way I will never know

I don't know where she is

If I asked I could end up in the gallows

The gallows I hope I don't

I would like to see my love before I die

Or die with my love

Either way it may not happen

Why am I so depressed?

Coz im in love

Oops did I say that too load

But it's true tho I mean I have been depressed for so long

The crew can't stand it

Gibbs told me to find her

But where will she be

Tortuga? In middle of the ocean?

I will find her

Even if that means running into Norrington

Then so be it

I will find her I cant live without her

But first we need to stop at Tortuga

If we guna find her we better get some supplies

And at the same time I could check Tortuga

Lets hope nothin' bad has happened

Then I wouldn't know what ta do

Lets hope she okay

Lets hope that she is in tortuga

Lets hope I can find her

And lets hope nothin' will stop me


	6. Trouble

A/N well this is the sixth mini story in Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression. As you notice in the Fifth one Jack decide to follow his heart and search for Ana but will Ana do the same. Ana's POV

Now that I have my own crew and my own ship

I can set sail and find Jack

Now if I remember rightly he was somewhere between

Tortuga and Isla de Muerta so I think I should head in that direction

But what happens if I miss him

He does have the fastest ship in the Caribbean

Lets hope nothin' goes wrong

Me ship got some damage in the storm that has just pass

Now there isn't land for a while

But with the damage we might need to find land to fix the ship

Or we could just sit here and fix the ship

With the supplies that we have

But we could miss him

Well if I continue on the ship could sink

But if we sit here we could fix it and find land

With the help of the crew we decided

That we are guna stay and fix the ship

Then find land and then find him

It might take more time then I had hope to

If the storm didn't come then I wouldn't be losing time

Lets hope that nothin' happens while we here

After the ship was fixed we headed to the closest land

That was marked on the map 2-day journey to get there

Lets hope that he's is somewhere and okay

He has to be okay right?

Nothin' is guna be wrong when I get there

He aint guna be dead is he?

Lets try not to go down that way

I don't know what to do if he was dead

It was a mistake to come to this island

We should continue on

British navy men everywhere

Its looks like Norrington is 'ere

Bugger now what

If I fight what will happen

Now I wish he was 'ere

Jack if you can hear me

Help! I need your help

Come to me I cant get out

Norrington is 'ere

And there is no escape

Come to me help me

Did he hear me?

Will he come?

A/N will he come? you have to wait and see. This is the end of the first mini story/poem, another one is on its way.


End file.
